


Dramatic Romantic

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dramatic Romance (not the angsty kind), F/F, Fluff, Reader Is a Drama Queen, Romantic Comedy, also kinda - Freeform, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader is being dramatic. Rowena is not impressed.





	Dramatic Romantic

 

Rowena MacLeod's tastes were peculiar.

She enjoyed a sip of good wine and a bite of food some people would need to save for months to afford.

Nothing could make her happier than roaming the malls, trying on the most expensive of clothes and shoes, and picking out only the best.

She loved taking care of herself, prettying herself up with high end makeup. There wasn't a day that went by without her nails being adorned by polish, color always matching her outfit.

And then there was drama. She _fucking_ _loved_  drama.

Pouting like a child, throwing fits, rolling her eyes, complaining in such a way that her accent would grow thicker with every word… 

She loved drama to death.

But this was ridiculous.

Rowena let out an exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes in a way that was somehow more dramatic than the scene before her. "Darling, you can't do this every time I come home," she said, tone similar to that of a mother telling her child not to draw on the walls for the hundredth time, fully knowing they would keep doing it because she'd given birth to the spawn of Satan who never listened to anything she said.

You were laying on the bed, atop the rose petals you'd spilled upon it. The room was dim, illuminated by dozens of candles covering every free inch of space on the floor and furniture. Their scent was mesmerizing, sweet and romantic, flowery with a dash of something exotic – chosen specifically because it was Rowena's favorite. Through the open doors, Rowena could hear the water running, slowly filling up the tub.

The exact same scene had been greeting her for days on end, ever since she agreed to permanently move in with you. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the gesture – after centuries of nothing but pain and betrayal, being somebody's number one appealed to her in ways words couldn't describe – but this was a wee bit silly.

Just like the scene, your response had been the same as always.

"But I love you."

You made sure to say it as innocently as possible, giving a little shrug of your shoulders.

Knowing arguing would be futile, Rowena sighed, lips curling into a small smile. "What am I going to do with you?"

She had a few ideas, and going by the naughty smirk on your face, you appeared to be thinking the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.
> 
> Based on this post: https://hollyjolly-jolteon.tumblr.com/post/168556624004/my-future-partner-babe-you-cant-do-this


End file.
